los ultimos recuerdos
by dragon titanico
Summary: originalmente llamado "trite victoria" en unalibreta de mi propiedad, trata de los recuerdos de Ciel mientras llora la "muerte de Zero", quiero dejar bien en claro que esta historia solo paso en loca imaganiacion, la cual no es apta para menores de 13


EL ÚLTIMO RECUERDO

Era una tranquila y hermosa noche en el frondoso y silencioso bosque que era zona zero, hasta que dicho silencio fue desgarrado por el llanto de una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia que corría desesperadamente como si tratase de escapar de alguien o de algo

Agotada se detuvo en lo alto de una colina junto a un viejo árbol apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, justo después de que le abandonaran sus fuerzas esta cayendo al césped de rodillas mientras apoyaba sus manos también en este, para después desahogar sus heridos sentimientos mientras sus ojos azules se inundaban de lagrimas, llegando incluso a mojar su coqueto vestido rosa, mientras su mente era llenada de recuerdos del reploid causante de su inmenso dolor

Zero

Su primer recuerdo fue aquella vez que estuvo entre sus brazos justo la primera vez que realmente estuvo apunto de morir, recordó claramente el crujir del suelo, solo 2 milésimas de segundo le tomo al hunter una para observar y otra para reaccionar y evitarla tragedia, activo sus aceleradores y tomo a Ciel en sus brazos en el justo momento que el suelo comenzaba a derrumbarse

Ciel enmudeció al ver el oscuro abismo en el que caerían, aferrándose al cuello del reploide tan fuerte como pudo, sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir como el hunter daba una elegante pirueta en pleno vuelo asegurándose que no salieran lastimados por nuevos escombros que probablemente seguirían cayendo

Su segundo flash back fue cuando ella fue a buscarlo a neo arcadia

Cuando El hunter de armadura carmesí pasaba cerca de una de las salas de transerver dispuesto a exterminar a la copia de su mejor amigo jamás espero encontrarse con la líder de la resistencia

-Ciel… ¿que te hizo venir aquí?- cuestiono el hunter con gran asombro de verla a ella en medio del palacio de neo arcadia

-yo… lo siento… yo-tartamudeo la líder de la resistencia tratando de disculparse, el hunter carmesí se pregunto de que estaba ablando ella-yo fui quien creo la copia de X-

-no tienes por que disculparte- rápidamente respondió el hunter acercándose a ella para tomarle la barbilla consiguiendo asi que levantase el rostro y poder verla a los ojos-no es tu culpa, lo hiciste pensando que seria lo mejor para todos- se escucho la voz del hunter mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la joven

-ahora déjamelo todo a mi- pidió el hunter a legándose solo un poco de ella

-Zero, yo-ella intentaba buscar las palabras correctas pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un-gracias-

El hunter continuo su camino pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta que lo llevaría a enfrentar a su destino escucho la voz de la joven que estaba con el

-sabes, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, sino fuera por ti todos estaríamos muertos ahora-el hunter escuchaba atentamente lo que Ciel tenia que decirle, el había dejado de darle la espalda sin que ella lo notase-promete que volverás con vida- entonces ocurrió algo que ella jamás hubiera esperado que pasase, el hunter de armadura carmesí la tomo entre sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento estaban de frente en uno con el otro, ella continuo ablando-a un si no puedes destruir a neo arcadia, yo solo quiero que puedas volver a salvo- pidió ella desviando la mirada tratando de esconder una extraña punzada de dolor, lo que la llevo a preguntarse si a caso se había enamorado del hunter que en estos momentos la estaba abrazando

El no pudo ni asentir ante la petición de Ciel, no quería darle una falsa esperanza y luego romper su noble corazón, corazón, esa palabra y ese indescriptible sentimiento que al estar extremadamente cerca de ella estaba naciendo en su pecho, le llevo a preguntarse ¿me estaré enamorando de ella?, ¿realmente los reploids podemos amar?

Sin embargo para cuando quiso responderse esas preguntas los labios de la mujer que estaba con el ya se habían apoderado de los suyos, encontrándose con que esa sensación era demasiado intensa como para dejarla ir, quiso sentir mas intensamente esas emociones que esa joven humana de nombre Ciel había despertado en el, el tierno beso que Ciel había entregado en los labios del hunter carmesí hacia unos segundos que se había tornado en algo mas apasionado y sobre todo fogoso maximizando lo mas posible el contacto haciendo evidente lo mucho que estorbaba la armadura carmesí de Zero

Entraron en la sala adjunta buscando algo mas privacidad un par de metros más adelante se encontraron con el transerver que la científica había usado para llegar hasta neo arcadia, deseando que a nadie se le ocurriese entrar y usar el mencionado aparato que estaba a sus espaldas, esa tarde en ese preciso lugar rodeados de enemigos dieron rienda suelta al amor y la pación que los unía

El tercer flash back vino de una noche justo después de la trágica muerte de Elpizo(N/A: trágica, si claro, pero a quien pretendo engañar)

Sobre la base de la Resistencia caía una fuerte tormenta, la oscuridad reinaba por los pasillos de la mencionada base y la única y escasa iluminación eran eso escasos relámpagos que se manifestaban de forma esporádica

A pesar de la oscuridad vemos a una figura humanoide moverse sigilosamente entre as penumbras que dominaban los pasillos, sin embargo por un par de segundos quedan expuestas solo por un par de segundos un par de botas carmesí y una larga cabellera rubia gracias un veloz pero muy iluminador relámpago

Mas adelante gracias a la tenue iluminación de la sala del transerver se ve forzado a usar un dash a una altísima velocidad para pasar por esa area sin ser detectado, lo que impide poder ver solo unos borrones rojos en lugar de su rostro

Surco el siguiente pasillo sin problemas deteniéndose justo enfrente de la puerta que le daría acceso a la habitación de la líder de la resistencia, encontrando un pequeño teclado que servía de cerradura introdujo un código y al instante la puerta que le impedía llegar a su objetivo dejo de estorbarle

No bien había dado dos pasos dentro de la mencionada habitación cuando el reploide fue recibido por los dulces labios de una joven humana de una hermosa larga cabellera rubia vestida en un traje morado que dado lo bien que definía sus curvas le daba un aspecto muy pero MUY seductor, el mencionado reploide de armadura carmesí no pudo o mas bien no quiso ni intentar resistirse a los encantos de la joven, que para estos momentos sus manos acariciaban delicadamente el cuello del reploide dirigiéndose justo a los seguros que sujetaban el casco color carmesí a su cabeza, pronto la mencionada protección ocupo un no tan merecido lugar en el suelo, rompiendo el beso en parte por su falta de oxigeno y por que le encantada por asi decirlo desarmar al legendario hunter carmesí la mencionada dio un paso hacia atrás

Pronto se escucho un pequeño chasquido y tanto el chaleco como la protección de los brazos junto con lo que ahora era una inútil armadura estuvieron también en el suelo, dejando a ambos solo en sus trajes de protección

Una vez que hubo terminado su no tan difícil tarea el mencionado reploide de larga cabellera rubia la tomo de la cintura pegándola el lo mas posible pero sin llegar a lastimarla, la joven dio un suspiro antes de recargar su cabeza en el pecho del reploide y decir casi reclamando pero sin dejar de ser un tono dulce y seductor

-tienes idea de cuanto añoraba estar entre tus brazos-

-sin el imbécil de Elpizo aquí, no puedo mirarte sin que los demás empiecen sospechar que entre tu y yo hay algo, esconderse se vuelve cansado- sonó la voz del hunter se escucho un tanto cansada

-no deberías insultarlo de ese modo, gracias a las constantes insinuaciones que me hacia pudimos ocultar nuestro secreto, además, si mal no recuerdo tú quisiste que las cosas fueran asi- respondió la científica jugando seductoramente con su dedo en los pectorales del hunter- pero dejando eso de lado-

-Ciel, tu tono de voz es- el hunter de la larga cabellera rubia hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas

-¿atemorizante?- respondió la rubia juguetonamente la cual por cierto no se había separado del hunter ni por milímetro(N/A: lo siento señoritas pero, muéranse de envidia), rio un poco antes de continuar- ¿el legendario maverick hunter Zero atemorizado por el tono de voz de una mujer?- cuestiono fingiendo un gran desconcierto y sorpresa

-no eres cualquier mujer- respondió el hunter mostrando esa intensa mirada y esa perfecta sonrisa que derretiría a cual quier mujer-eres mi mujer- haciendo un gran énfasis en las ultimas tres palabras, antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama donde bueno ustedes ya se imaginaran que paso a si que considero innecesario ponerlo

A pesar de que un par de lagrimas recorrían su rostro, ella se levanto imponente, con una mirada decidida, como si un fénix se levantara de sus cenizas, ella continuaría donde el dueño de sus desvelos se quedo, ella crearía un mundo donde humanos y reploids vivieran en paz y armonía, un mundo donde ambos pudiesen disfrutar del otro solo en caso de que se le ocurriera regresar

Se giro decidida a regresar donde los humanos y el camión de la resistencia pero simplemente su cuerpo ya no dio para mas, se había prometido ser fuete pero hacia mucho que había sobrepaso su limite, se sintió desfallecer y caer al suelo pero justo antes de que una pequeña tragedia sucediera, unos brazos de protección carmesí y tela negro-morada la sostuvieron impidiendo que se impactara con el suelo

-estas con vida- dijo ella en un susurro bastante cansada pues había sido un día agotador

El hunter asintió levemente y luego sonrió, ella también le dedico una amplia sonrisa, habiendo recuperado algo de sus fuerzas se separo un poco del hunter, poco después se escucho un fuerte "PLAFF" Ciel le había propinado una fuerte y bien merecida cachetada

-Ciel ¿eso fue por?- intento el hunter con su mejilla un poco enrojecida por la acción de la científica antes de que esta lo interrumpiera de nuevo pero esta vez uniendo sus labios a os de el en un dulce beso

A pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba al hunter le tomo casi 3 segundos completos darse cuenta de lo que la científica estaba haciendo, asi que este respondió con la misma dulzura que ella mientras colocaba sus manos el la cintura de la joven para ha cercarla lo mas posible a el, el beso se prolongo hasta que el sistema respiratorio de la joven le reclamo por la escases de oxigeno obligándola a romper tan bella unión, pero aun asi el hunter carmesí no la dejo "escapar" de sus brazos

-me has dado un susto de muerte- reclamo la científica una vez que hubo recuperado su aliento

-Ciel, yo, no quise tu sabes, asustarte- trataba de disculparse el hunter

-lo se, no necesitas disculparte, cariño-respondió la joven sin dejar esa tierna sonrisa que hacia tan extrañamente feliz al hunter de armadura carmesí-debemos volver, deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros-

A esto el hunter solo asintió levemente

Habían entrado en la "habitación" de la joven después de eludir a todos en el campamento cosa que no había sido mucho reto pues casi todos habían salido o a buscar a Ciel o a Zero respectivamente

El hunter la deposito gentilmente en la cama

-¿te quedaras conmigo?- había pedido ella pues por un momento pareció que el hunter se alejo

-no pienso irme, al menos no a un-le hunter le respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que su mano entro entre la cabellera de la joven hasta llegar a ese gorro-diadema para deshacerse de el liberando la cabellera de la joven que estaba con el

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- cuestiono la líder de la resistencia

-Ciel debo ser completamente honesto contigo- pero antes de que el pudiera continuar ella se le adelanto

-¿no saliste del ragnarock a tiempo verdad?-se escucho la voz de Ciel en un pequeño susurro a lo que el hunter solo asintió-pero si no saliste a tiempo, eso quiere decir que tu… estas...-atino a decir mientras sus ojos se humedecían, le era imposible terminar la frase a un se negaba a creer que el estuviese muerto

-si y no- le respondió el hunter- no es que no tuviera tiempo de salir del ragnarock, tenia que asegurarme de que Weil fuera destruido, perdóname por eso-

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, ¿acaso es solo un sueño provocado por mi deseo de estar contigo?-cuestionaba la líder de la resistencia acariciando el rostro de hunter- te sientes bastante real-

-en todo caso he sido yo el que le ha pedido un poco de tiempo a Mother elf antes de entrar al civer espacio, yo solo quería despedirme de una manera mas apropiada- dijo con honestidad el hunter

-si ese es el caso no tenemos mucho tiempo-le decía mientras Las manos de la joven rubia llegaban hasta los seguros del casco de los cuales rápidamente se deshacía de estos para poder retirar el casco, el cual por cierto fue a parar al mismo lugar que su gorro-diadema, el suelo

-quisiera algo tan tuyo como mío- comenzó ella mirándole con una gran decisión- y que ese algo me diera la fuerza que necesaria para enfrentar lo que venga en el futuro, ¿sabias que tu y yo podemos hacer algo asi?- pregunto en un tono extrañamente sensual y seductor

-pero si hacemos eso, vendrá incompleto e irremediablemente morirá-le respondió el hunter con una gran preocupación marcada tanto en su tono de voz como en su rostro

-descuida, no lo dejare morir- respondió con esa seductora determinación que tanto embriagaba al hunter carmesí

La noche paso cual hermosa estrella fugas cuando surca el cielo, la líder de la resistencia se vio forzada abandonar su placentero sueño cuando una voz femenina comenzó a llamar a su amado

-Zero-

-Zero despierta- volvió a pedir la voz femenina

La joven rubia levanto su rostro, había encontrado una estupenda almohada en el pecho de su hunter de armadura carmesí, girando su rostro a la única ventana y por la posición en la que en la luna se encontraba debían de ser entre las 3 0 4 de la mañana

-Mother elf- escucho decir a su amado

-Zero es hora de irse- pidió la madre de todos los elfos-eso amenos que quieras terminar muerto-

-lo se no necesitas decírmelo- respondió el hunter carmesí

-un segundo, ¿como que muerto?- pregunto una confundida Ciel al ver que el hunter se enderezaba para levantarse dejando a la joven entre las sábanas que la cubrían

-Ciel- la llamo el hunter, ella casi podía palpar la tristeza en los ojos del hunter, ambos sabían que seria la despedida pero ella no quiso dejarlo ir-no se cuanto me pueda tomar pero-interrumpiendo su hablar lo apreso uniendo sus labios a los suyos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese beso durara por toda la eternidad, sin embargo al poco tiempo su s pulmones le exigieron oxigeno forzándola a romper el beso, el hunter pudo continuar-te prometo que voy a regresar, siempre regreso- asiendo énfasis en eso ultimo

Después el hunter se transformo en un pequeño elfo rojo carmesí brillante y fue llevado por la madre de todos los elfos al civer espacio

Unos meses después vemos a la líder de la resistencia llevando una gran pila de informes y archivos siendo acompañada por un elfo de ropita color rojo brillante el cual llevaba una pila de informes el doble de grande que el de la joven rubia

Ella esta muy impresionada con la fuerza e inteligencia que había desarrollado ese elfo, bueno en realidad no tanto, después de todo había salido del ADN de ella y Zero era casi normal que se desarrollara más rápido que los demás ¿verdad?

¿El fin?

Hola verán ustedes este bien podría ser inicio de un fanfic al que llame Rockman Zeta que vendría siendo el resultado del fruto del amor de nuestros tortolos de la escena anterior o también podría llamarse Rockman Giro


End file.
